Call Me
by First Of The Year
Summary: "¡Bienvenido a la línea de chat Cherry Bomb! Si desea hablar con un operador al azar, oprima 1. Si desea hablar con un determinado operador, oprima 2 y luego marque el código correspondiente a dicho operador. Si de-" Tweek se quedó estupefacto mientras escuchaba la grabación al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Creek. Regalo de cumpleaños para Gabi C.


¡Otro año, otro regalo para **Gaby** por su cumpleaños!

No bromeaba el año pasado cuando decía que cada vez hacía mis fics más largos...

 **Disclaimer:** Ni South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

 **Aclaraciones/Advertencias:** Total AU, debido a eso, mucho texto al principio (?), posible OOC, angsty!Tweek?, errores de ortografía, lo típico.

Título inspirado en la canción " _Call me_ " de Blondie, realmente la recomiendo.

* * *

Se llevó la taza de café a los labios y dio un pequeño sorbo mientras sus cansados ojos se trasladaban al reloj ubicado en la pared de su cocina. Eran las seis y treinta y cuatro de la mañana, en unos minutos debería salir de su casa y emprender su camino.

Si Tweek tuviera que definir su vida diaria en una sola palabra, elegiría agobiante.

La parte racional del rubio insistía que la rutina significaba seguridad, pero incluso él mismo se empezaba a cansar un poco de aquella monotonía. Se había mudado de su pequeño pueblo natal no hace más de un año, y ahora, con veintidós años, se encontraba instalado en un pequeño pero acogedor departamento en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Su rutina consistía mayoritariamente en la universidad, su trabajo y su departamento al que llamaba hogar.

Sus clases tenían lugar a la mañana durante toda la semana. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones faltaba a sus clases y se quedaba en su cama, ya sea porque no tenía la fuerza como para levantarse o porque su paranoia le sacaba lo peor de él y no podía dejar de pensar en todas las horribles cosas que le sucederían si salía de su hogar. Por culpa de esto, el rubio se encontraba muy atrasado para terminar su carrera. En las pocas ocasiones que sí se decidía por atender a la universidad no hablaba con ningún estudiante y no tenía planeado hacerlo pronto. No era como si la gente se acercara a él por voluntad propia, pero Tweek se dio cuenta de que aquello no le importaba. Conocer nueva gente era mucha presión para él, así que siempre se encontraba sólo.

Al terminar las clases, tenía tiempo de sobra como para volver a casa, almorzar algo e incluso perder algo de tiempo, para luego volver a salir en dirección a su trabajo. Trabajaba en un pequeño café rústico ubicado a pocas cuadras de su hogar. Para cuando el sol se ocultaba, Tweek ya estaba recorriendo el camino de vuelta a casa, y para cuando el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, él ya se encontraba en su hogar.

Sus padres le habían dicho que, si conseguía un trabajo estable, ellos estarían dispuestos a ayudarlo con la renta si fuese necesario o con cualquier problema financiero que se le presentara. Para su suerte, durante el poco tiempo que había pasado en aquel nuevo departamento, no había tenido ningún problema económico.

Dejó la taza sobre la mesada, la lavaría al volver de la universidad. Lanzó una última mirada por la ventana y vio los edificios que lo rodeaban teñidos de blanco, cortesía de la nevada que tomó lugar durante la noche.

Colocó su desgastada mochila en el hombro y agarró las llaves.

 **[…]**

A pesar de ser temprano en la mañana, el cielo ya estaba teñido de un gris oscuro para cuando llegó a la pequeña universidad, por lo que no se sorprendió al ver las luces del establecimiento ya encendidas. Apenas había empezado la época de invierno, pero el frío ya se había instalado en la ciudad y las lluvias hacían presencia casi todos los días.

Una vez dentro, se quitó casi toda su ropa. Su bufanda negra, su enorme abrigo de color marrón oscuro, quedando en una simple camisa verde, con una remera blanca debajo de esta, y sus auriculares puestos. Había llegado unos minutos antes de lo correspondía para su primera clase, así que decidió sentarse en uno de los pasillos más vacíos a esperar.

Veía algunos alumnos pasar por el rabillo del ojo, pero pronto se obligó a concentrarse en otra cosa. Odiaba estar en lugares públicos donde hubiera mucha gente, hacía que se le revolviera el estómago y se pusiera más nervioso de lo normal. Escuchar música lo ayudaba a silenciar el sonido del mundo exterior y si cerraba los ojos por unos segundos podía fingir que aún estaba en su casa, escuchando música mientras hacía lo mismo de siempre.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans con la intensión de cambiar de canción. Meses atrás poseía un celular prácticamente nuevo, era grande y táctil. Por culpa de sus temblores al ver los nuevos tweets del presidente actual causaron que su celular volara por los aires, estrellándose en el suelo y rompiendo su pantalla a tal punto que era imposible leer algo debido a las rajaduras. " _Maldito, me debe un nuevo celular…_ " pensaba Tweek con recelo cada vez que miraba el viejo celular que estaba obligado a usar. Era uno negro con tapa, por el amor de Dios, y no solo eso, sino que ya estaba gastado en algunas esquinas. Estéticamente era difícil verlo, pero aún cumplía sus funciones básicas, y eso era lo que importaba.

Apenas y pudo escuchar tres canciones más hasta que llegó el momento de entrar a su salón correspondiente. Afortunadamente, su clase de dos horas terminó media hora antes, lo que le deba un pequeño receso antes de empezar su siguiente clase.

Compró un café instantáneo en una de las máquinas expendedoras del instituto que, si bien tenía más sabor a agua sucia que a café, era la única cafeína que podía conseguir por el momento, y realmente la necesitaba. Haciendo balance entre su pesado abrigo en una mano y la delicada taza de telgopor con su café en la otra, se dirigió a uno de los baños que, para su suerte, se encontraba completamente desocupado.

Se metió dentro del cubículo que se encontraba más alejado de la puerta, cerró la puerta de dicho cubículo y colocó la traba. Bajó la tapa del retrete y se sentó de piernas cruzadas, dejando su abrigo en su regazo y su mochila en el suelo junto a él. Era algo que hacía habitualmente si tenía un largo receso entre clases, ya que encerrándose en un baño no tenía estar rodeado de tanta gente y sentir sus miradas posándose constantemente sobre él.

Con los auriculares de vuelta en sus oídos y tamborileando sus dedos en el vaso al ritmo de la música, se dejó distraer con lo que veía a su alrededor. Las tres paredes grises que lo rodeaban estaban completamente escritas con marcadores de todos los colores. Había frases, poemas, insultos, chistes malos, números telefónicos, garabatos, todo eso y más cubrían las paredes de pie a cabeza. Le gustaba perder el tiempo leyendo todo tipo de cosas que escribían en las paredes o puertas, sobre todo fantasear quién había escrito cada cosa.

Tomó otro sorbo de su café mientras sus ojos siguieron deslizándose por las paredes hasta que algo llamó su atención. Era el dibujo a color de dos cerezas unidas por un solo tallo, y a su lado, una flecha de color celeste que apuntaba un número escrito con marcador naranja flúor.

Tweek se quedó mirando las cifras de aquel número fijamente por unos segundos. No estaba seguro si eran las estúpidas cerezas rojo resplandeciente o _qué_ , pero antes de que se diera cuenta, sus manos lo traicionaron y, temblando ligeramente, se encontraba sacando una libreta de su mochila. Arrancó un pedazo de una hoja en blanco y un lápiz para poder anotar dicho número y un pequeño dibujo de las cerezas. Una vez anotado todo guardó ese pequeño papel en uno de los bolsillos de su mochila.

Rápidamente vio la hora en su celular y descubrió que le quedaban sólo cinco minutos para llegar a su próxima clase. Cogió todas sus cosas, salió del bañó, tiró su tasa vacía al cesto de basura que se encontraba junto al umbral del baño y se dirigió al salón correspondiente.

 **[…]**

Varias horas después, Tweek se encontraba sentado en su enorme cama doble, su espalda contra el respaldo. Lo primero que había decidido cuando había llegado a su nuevo hogar, había sido comprar la cama más grande que pudiera. Las sábanas blancas estaban totalmente desordenadas, un par de las muchas almohadas que tenía habían terminado en el suelo.

Ya había almorzado algo ligero y faltaban un par de horas para que empezara su turno en la cafetería. Tenía el papel con el número misterioso girando entre sus dedos y su celular junto a él. Se mordió el labio con fuerza por unos segundos, pero lo dejó ir antes de que pudiera hacerse más daño del que se hacía habitualmente, no había un solo día en que sus labios estuvieran pintados ligeramente con pequeños cortes.

No sabía si quiera por qué lo estaba considerando, pero tenía tanta curiosidad por saber a _qué_ le pertenecía ese número. Considerando los dígitos, era imposible que le perteneciera a una persona.

 _1-509-xxx-xxxx_

Agarró su celular y escribió el número. Su dedo se posó sobre la tecla para llamar, pero no apretó el botón. No entendía por qué se daba tanto suspenso a sí mismo, seguro llamaría y resultaría que el número le pertenece a alguna fábrica o industria. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la largó con lentitud.

Oprimió el botón y llevó el celular a su oído.

Hizo falta solamente que pasaran dos tonos para que una alegre y pegajosa música empezara a sonar. Rápidamente, aquella melodía hizo que Tweek recordara la música de los antiguos vídeo juegos.

La melodía bajó de tono para dar paso a la suave voz de una mujer.

" _¡Bienvenido a la línea de chat Cherry Bomb! Si desea hablar con un operador al azar, oprima 1. Si desea hablar con un determinado operador, oprima 2 y luego marque el código correspondiente a dicho operador. Si desea tener una conversación un poco más ardiente con un operador, presione 3. Si desea hablar sobre un determinado tema, oprima 4 para un menú más amplio. Si tiene alguna duda sobre nuestro servicio, presione 5. ¡Esperamos que disfrute su llamada!_ "

Tweek se quedó mirando la pared frente suyo completamente estupefacto mientras escuchaba lo que sonaba como una grabación redactar el menú. Tenía sus ojos bien abiertos y la boca totalmente abierta de la sorpresa, hasta que por fin volvió en sí y cortó la llamada lo más rápido que pudo, tirando el celular a la otra punta de la cama como si le hubiese quemado.

"¿U-Una línea de chat?" susurró, ligeramente atónito.

No sabía nada sobre aquellas líneas especiales de teléfono excepto lo básico, alguien llamaba y debía pagaba para hablar con alguien, ¿sobre qué? Tweek no estaba muy seguro, nunca había llamado a una.

Se volvió a morder el labio pero con menos fuerza esta vez. Miró el reloj que descansaba sobre su mesita de luz y vio que era tiempo de que se fuera preparando para ocupar su turno en la cafetería.

Rápidamente se cambió de ropa y agarró su mochila, sacó algunos libros para hacerla más ligera y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Durante todo su turno en lo único que Tweek fue capaz de pensar fue en la pegajosa melodía de aquella línea de chat.

 **[…]**

En su defensa, jamás había aguantado tanto en no ceder ante sus impulsos y paranoia. Seis días era un nuevo record, así que decidió felicitarse mentalmente. Había sido una dura batalla.

Era sábado, lo que significaba que no tenía clases, así que tenía toda la mañana libre antes de que su turno en la cafetería a la tarde comenzara. Estaba nevando ligeramente, y el rubio deseó con todas sus fuerzas que para cuando tuviera que salir de su casa ya hubiese dejado de nevar.

Se había sentado sobre la mesada de su cocina, viendo como la nieve caía por la pequeña ventana que daba a la calle. Colocó una mano sobre ella y un fuerte escalofrió le recorrió, empezando por su mano y recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Poca gente osaba salir de sus casas con ese tiempo y si él tuviera la opción de poder elegir, tampoco lo haría.

Buscó en su historial de llamadas y rápidamente encontró aquel número. No fue tan difícil considerando que no tenía a nadie que lo llamara excepto sus padres, pero ellos sólo llamaban al final de la semana. Estaba convencido de que si llamaba y hablaba con algún operador (o por lo menos escucharlo y colgar rápidamente) esa comezón de curiosidad que lo acechaba se iría y lo dejaría en paz.

Apretó el botón de llamada. Sucedió exactamente lo mismo que la última vez, dos pitidos, la música alegre y la misma voz femenina recitando el mismo menú.

" _¡Bienvenido a la línea de chat Cherry Bomb! Si desea hablar con un operador al azar, oprima 1. Si desea hablar con un determinado operador, oprima 2 y luego marque el código correspondiente a dicho operador. Si desea tener una conversación un poco más ardiente con un operador, presione 3. Si desea hablar sobre un determinado tema, oprima 4 para un menú más amplio. Si tiene alguna duda sobre nuestro servicio, presione 5. ¡Esperamos que disfrute su llamada!_ "

Repasó su plan mental velozmente y presionó el 5. Estaba seguro que este tipo de líneas no eran gratis, y lo último que necesitaba era que le cayera una factura sorpresa.

Luego de cinco minutos de haber escuchado diferentes opciones llegó a la información sobre cuánto costaría la llamada. Para su sorpresa, la primera llamada, sin importar cuánto durara, sería gratis. A partir de allí, las siguientes llamadas costarían por media hora. Rodó los ojos. Con aquellos precios, el dinero no sería problema, difícilmente gastaba algo de su sueldo en cosas que no fuera pagar la renta o cosas realmente esenciales.

El menú original volvió a reproducirse y Tweek con dedo tembloroso oprimió el botón 1.

Se escuchó el tono sonar tres veces.

" _¿Hola~?_ " una voz juguetona que obviamente no pertenecía a una grabación lo saludó.

Tweek parpadeó dos veces, tomado por sorpresa. No sabía precisamente qué era lo que esperaba escuchar del otro lado de la línea, tal vez una voz intimidante perteneciente a alguien mayor, realmente no sabía qué. De lo que estaba seguro era que no esperaba escuchar una voz de un joven.

" _¿Hola?_ " volvió a repetir aquella voz, esta vez de manera curiosa. El rubio se dio cuenta de que no había producido ni un solo sonido desde hace un tiempo.

"¡H-Hola!" su voz se quebró por un segundo y se maldijo internamente.

" _¡Oh, hola! Por un segundo pensé que habían llamado para luego colgar._ " río sin gracia. " _Odio cuando hacen eso._ "

Tweek no sabía si reír y llorar porque sí, aquello había sido su plan original en un principio, así que optó por ninguna.

"E-Es hm... es m-mi primera v-vez haciendo esto... N-No sé cómo..." no sabía ni cómo terminar la frase, totalmente incómodo.

" _Ohh, ¿es tu primera vez?_ " el joven sonaba totalmente deleitado. " _Mmm, no te preocupes, cuidaré bien de ti._ " Tweek sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por todo el cuerpo ante la forma en que prácticamente el otro había ronroneado aquello último.

Mientras la conversación transcurría, el rubio se convencía cada vez más y más que aquella persona no podía pertenecerle a alguien mucho mayor que él, capaz por unos años pero no mucho, no sonaba la voz de un hombre todavía.

" _Normalmente empiezo preguntando por tu nombre, así sé a quién referirme, ¿entiendes? Si decides decirme tu verdadero nombre o uno falso no me importa. Muchos deciden dar uno falso por 'seguridad', aunque ni que fuera a rastrearlos o algo, honestamente no me interesan._ " prácticamente podía sentir como el otro rodaba los ojos.

"Tweek, m-mi nombre es Tweek." musitó.

" _Okay Tweek, encantado de conocerte._ " podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. " _Mi nombre es Kenny._ "

Kenny. Kenny con voz juvenil y amigable.

"¿P-Puedo preguntar algo p-personal?" cuestionó para luego acordarse lo que aquella persona había mencionado hace unos segundos atrás. "¡Q-Quiero decir, no p-personal! M-Más bien, s-sobre tu trabajo en e-esta línea."

" _Claro, ¿cuál es tu duda?_ " sonaba ligeramente divertido.

"¿C-Cómo sería u-una conversación t-típica para ti?" preguntó.

" _Como sabrás esta línea es para conversar. Así que tengo gente llamándome para conversar sobre cualquier cosa. Generalmente, varios clientes me llaman solamente para poder descargarse sobre el mal día que tuvieron en el trabajo o en su escuela, otros llaman para quejarse sobre sus parejas y me piden consejos. Demonios, hay gente que llama sólo para pedirme que les lea el horóscopo. Pero siempre estoy dispuesto a hablar sobre lo que sea que me pidan. Supongo que es el mismo caso para otros operadores._ "

"O-Oh." bueno, por lo menos tenía una idea más concreta de cómo servía esta línea.

" _¿Pero sabes cuáles son mis conversaciones favoritas?_ " la voz de Kenny se había vuelto más grave, pronunciaba cada sílaba con cuidado, como si no quisiera que el rubio se perdiera de ninguna palabra. No esperó a que el rubio respondiera. " _Cuando alguien me llama para poder sacarse un poco de tensión después de un estresante día. Me encanta decirles qué quiero que hagan para mí, cómo quiero que usen sus manos, sus dedos, escuchar como su respiración se vuelve cada vez más pesada en mi oído, sus jadeos, cómo gimen mi nombre y me ruegan por más, que ya casi están por-_ "

"¡O-Oh por Dios, c-creo que ya entendí!" interrumpió muerto de vergüenza, sus mejillas se habían teñido de un fuerte rojo.

Kenny soltó una alegre carcajada, era obvio que encontraba totalmente divertida la situación.

" _Así que ya sabes Tweek, no dudes en llamarme si quieres divertirte un rato. Me encantaría ser tu primera llamada erótica._ " le ronroneó y Tweek se fascinó al ver cómo podía cambiar su tono de voz a otro tan fácilmente.

"L-Lo tendré en cuenta." prometió sin mucha convicción.

" _Bueno Tweek, ¿se te ocurre algo sobre lo que quieras hablar conmigo?_ "

Hubo unos segundos llenos de silencio hasta que el rubio encontró su voz.

"B-Bueno, hace p-poco me m-mudé de c-casa." ofreció débilmente.

" _Oh, cuéntame más._ " exigió Kenny.

Y lo hizo. Le contó desde el arduo proceso que había sido mudarse a su nueva vida en la ciudad hasta su monótona rutina diaria. Todo lo que se había estado guardando porque no tenía a nadie con quien compartirlo, Tweek se lo dijo a Kenny, quien hacía pequeñas preguntas de vez en cuando, para poder seguir el hilo de la historia.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya habían pasado casi dos horas. Su turno en la cafetería se acercaba.

"D-debo irme al t-trabajo." le informó despacito.

" _Oh, está bien._ " se escuchó a través de la línea un sonido de telas moviéndose, y se imaginó a Kenny acomodándose mejor luego de haber estado mucho tiempo en la misma posición. " _Vuelve a llamar cuando quieras Tweek, y si quieres pedir por mí, mi código 47, ¿está bien?_ "

Brevemente, el rubio recordó la segunda opción del menú.

"S-Sí."

" _Ok, adiós cariño, ¡ten un buen día en el trabajo!_ " le deseó y su voz sonaba totalmente honesta.

"G-Gracias, adiós Kenny." colgó. Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos hasta que cayó en cuenta del apodo que le había dado. Se sonrojó levemente.

Apresuradamente se preparó para partir a su trabajo. La suerte estaba de su lado, ya que había parado de nevar. Durante el trayecto, Tweek no pudo evitar pensar de manera amarga que esas horas al teléfono hablando con Kenny fue lo más que había hablado con otra persona desde que se había mudado.

 **[...]**

La segunda vez que llamó fue bajo pura presión. Había pasado semana y media desde su primera llamada, se encontraba en los pasillos de la universidad y estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque de ansiedad. Era día de examen de Sociología y Tweek, gracias a que faltaba más días de los que asistía, recibió la noticia a último momento. No tenía el material completo que iba a necesitar, sus apuntes eran un desastre y no sabía a quién pedirle ayuda, no hablaba con nadie de su clase.

Estaba desesperado.

Con mano temblorosa agarró su celular y sacó el famoso papel que aún había quedado en su mochila. Marcó el número y llamó.

" _¡Bienvenido a la línea de chat Cherry Bomb! Si desea hablar con un operador al azar, oprima 1. Si desea hablar con un determinado operador, oprima 2 y luego marque el código correspondiente a dicho operador. Si desea tener una conversación un poco más ardiente con un operador, presione 3. Si desea hablar sobre un determinado tema, oprima 4 para un menú más amplio. Si tiene alg-_ "

No dejó que la grabación llegara a su fin, apretó el número 4 mientras rezaba internamente que su plan de último momento funcionara.

" _-ara tener una conversación sobre las últimas novedades de industria musical presione 8, para discutir sobre temas sociales presione 9, para pod-_ "

Sintió que podía llorar de la alegría ahí mismo.

"¡O-Oh Dios!" no pensó dos veces en oprimir la dicha tecla.

El tono sonó dos veces hasta que una voz habló.

" _¿Sí?_ " la voz le pertenecía a un chico. A diferencia de Kenny, esta voz era sólo un poco más grave y suave. El rubio no perdió el tiempo.

"¡Hola, m-mi nombre es Tweek y _erk_ estoy a p-punto de tener un e-examen de sociología en unas horas del c-cual ¡ _gah_! no sé c-casi nada y sé que e-estoy siendo r-realmente grosero p-pero si no apruebo _nggh_ me va a dar _algo_ , con mis n-notas anteriores no p-puedo darme el lujo de r-reprobar este examen y-"

" _Hola Tweek._ " le interrumpió pacientemente. " _¿Puedes hacerme un favor?_ "

"E-Eso creo." contestó medio confuso porque esperaba cualquier respuesta menos esa.

" _Necesito que te relajes, tomes una bocanada de aire y lo largues de manera lenta, ¿okay?_ "

Murmuró una afirmación e hizo lo que le pidió un par de veces. Cuando el rubio parecía haberse calmado, la voz volvió a hablar.

" _Si te pones nervioso las cosas se pondrán mucho más difíciles, confía en mí, necesito que te relajes._ "

"O-Okay."

" _Bien. ¿Sabes los temas que te van a tomar?_ "

Le enumeró los temas uno por uno. No eran muchos los autores que debía saber, pero los diferentes puntos de vista de cada uno podían llegar a ser mucho y terminaría mezclando los temas.

" _Bien, creo que puedo ayudarte._ " pudo escuchar una sonrisa en aquella voz, sonaba confiado y eso relajó al rubio ligeramente.

Ignorando las miradas de los demás alumnos, Tweek tomó asiento en el suelo. Empezó a escuchar como la suave voz le explicaba de manera simple cada autor y su punto de vista que él mismo había dictado, de vez en cuando anotaba las palabras claves para poder recordar a cada autor y no cometer el error de mezclar teorías. Habían pasado casi tres horas y habían podido llegar a discutir sobre todos los autores que el rubio necesitaba. Había logrado entender mejor los temas en un par de horas que en varias clases con su profesor.

"Debo irme, p-pronto c-comenzará el examen." advirtió, guardando las cosas en su mochila. "G-Gracias por la ayuda."

Escuchó una encantadora risa y empezó a sentir un leve ardor en sus mejillas.

" _Está bien, Tweek._ " su voz sonaba tan honesta que Tweek no pudo evitar que una de sus comisuras se elevara lentamente. " _Oh, por cierto, mi nombre es Stan, y mi código es el 34. Espero que te vaya bien en tu examen._ "

Se despidieron luego de eso y Tweek se dirigió a su salón a paso veloz.

Dos semanas después, el profesor le entregaría su nota, un poco más de lo mínimo para aprobar. Tweek no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. No estaba nada mal.

 **[...]**

La idea de llamar a Stan para agradecerle por su ayuda se le cruzó un par de veces por la cabeza, pero tan pronto aparecía, la descartaba. ¿Qué pensaba hacer? Llamar, sólo decir gracias y luego ¿qué? Sería realmente incómodo. Podía llamar a Kenny y contarle, con él tenía más confianza. Pero luego su cabeza se dividía entre no querer llamar porque no quería parecer un pesado para luego recordar que al fin y al cabo, ese era el trabajo del chico, engatusar a la gente con un buen rato para que vuelvan a llamar.

El amargo pensamiento de que todo esto era sólo un trabajo para ellos le dejaba un mal sabor, trataba de no pensar en ello ni en los dos chicos que había conocido. Su paranoia le hacía preguntarse si aquel par siquiera se conocía entre sí o si sabían de la existencia del otro o si siquiera vivieran en el mismo estado, por todo lo que sabía cada uno podía vivir en diferentes puntos del país completamente alejados uno del otro.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde su última llamada.

Era un miércoles por la mañana. La única clase que tenía aquel día había sido cancelada, el profesor había enviado un mail general avisando que no iba poder asistir a clases, que no se molestaran en ir.

El rubio no le dio mucha importancia, significaba más tiempo sin hacer nada en su casa, esperando a que su turno en la cafetería empezara.

Comenzó el día haciendo cupcakes con la intención de perder algo de tiempo, eran lo mejor que le salían y eran fáciles de hacer. Cómo era que permanecía tan delgado con la pobre dieta a la que se sometía él mismo era un misterio. Luego había decidido terminar de leer un par de libros que había dejo sin terminar. No lo mal interpreten, le encantaba leer, pero cuando llegaba a un poco más de la mitad de un libro no podía terminarlo, perdía el interés y sin que se diera cuenta ya estaba comenzando otro libro. Para cuando por fin había terminado de leer los libros que le faltaban, el rubio se sintió una ola de soledad recorrerle el cuerpo.

¿Y ahora qué?

Era definitivo, realmente carecía de interacción humana. Era irónica la presión que sentía cuando debía hablar con alguien en persona mientras que hablar por alguien por teléfono resultaba mil veces más fácil. ¿Capaz porque no había contacto visual que lo pusiera nervioso? ¿O porque no tenían otra opción más que ser amables con él? Probablemente sea eso. Ahora que sabía lo fácil que le era hablar con un extraño por teléfono, la tentación de hacerlo de vuelta le cosquilleaba detrás de la cabeza y sus manos temblaban levemente con la intención de agarrar su celular.

' _Maldita línea telefónica, todos siendo tan amables._ ' pensó con infantil recelo mientras buscaba su teléfono.

" _¡Bienvenido a la línea de chat Cherry Bomb! Si desea hablar con un operador al azar, oprima 1. Si desea hablar con un determinado operador, oprima 2 y luego marque el código correspondiente a dicho operador. Si desea tener una conv-_ "

Oprimió el 4.

" _-ara conversar sobre literatura general, presione 5. Para platicar sobre televisión y cine, marque 6. Pa-_ "

Sabía que aquella opción no la había inventado él mismo la primera vez que la escuchó cuando había llamado a Stan. Presionó el 5. El teléfono sólo tuvo que sonar una vez hasta que alguien contestó.

" _¡Hola!_ " una alegre voz, por no decir algo aguda, lo saludó. Era la tercera voz masculina que lo atendía, y el rubio se preguntaba si sólo trabajan hombres en aquella línea.

"Hola, m-mi nombre es Tweek." dos veces había llamado, pero estaba seguro de que ya sabía cómo era el procedimiento.

" _Encantado de conocerte Tweek, mi nombre es Pip._ " el rubio parpadeó un par de veces, tomado por sorpresa, ya que esa voz tenía un acento diferente.

"¿E-Eres inglés, Pip?" preguntó, tomado por sorpresa. Cuando pensó que esa línea de chat no podía sorprenderlo aún más...

" _Así es Tweek, vengo de Inglaterra._ " afirmó con orgullo, sin perder su tono cantarín. " _Pero estoy viviendo en Estados Unidos por el momento._ "

"E-Eso es increíble." no sabía por qué, pero realmente pensaba que lo era.

" _Muchas gracias._ " respondió alegre.

No pudo evitar pensar lo educado que Pip era. Se encontró pensando si solamente él era así o todos los ingleses compartían esa virtud.

" _Así que, Tweek._ " alentó Pip. " _¿Tienes algún libro que te haya gustado últimamente?_ "

Hablaron de los últimos libros que Tweek había leído recientemente, y sin que se diera cuenta, había seguido con todos los libros que había leído desde hace meses. Una sensación cálida nació en su pecho. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía tener una conversación con alguien que compartiera lo mismos gustos que él. En especial con Pip, con voz delicada y agradable al oído, se sentía relajado teniendo una conversación con él.

" _Está bien, no hay problema._ " aseguró Pip cuando el rubio le había dicho que debía irse y prepararse para su trabajo. " _¡Espero que tengas un excelente día en el trabajo! Oh, casi me olvido. Mi código es 31. ¡Adiós Tweek!_ "

"A-Adiós Pip." una de sus comisuras se elevó ligeramente, y cortó la llamada.

 **[...]**

Cerró la puerta de su departamento tal vez con más fuerza de la necesaria, por lo que al segundo se sintió mal. Desde que era un niño se consideraba un pacifista, sabía que la violencia nunca resolvía nada y detestaba todo tipo de agresión. Maldecía de vez en cuando, Tweek era humano ¿ _okay_? pero jamás violencia física.

Decir que tuvo un mal día en el trabajo era poco. Amaba su trabajo, en serio, que mejor lugar para él que trabajar haciendo café, oliendo constantemente el olor a cafeína. Si pudiera cambiar una cosa de su empleo sería sus compañeros, no todos, pero la mayoría. Sabía que no era una persona muy sociable o fácil de acercarse, pero no por eso era necesario tratarlo de mala manera, o darle miradas de irritación, como si los hubiera insultado personalmente, cuando en realidad nunca les había dirigido la palabra desde que había comenzado a trabajar allí.

Pero ese día aquellas cosas habían sido más notorias, y eso sólo aumentaba la ansiedad de Tweek.

Entró a su habitación, los últimos rayos de sol bañaban las blancas paredes y los muebles con tonos anaranjados. Le daba un tono cálido al ambiente, y el rubio recordó por unos segundos lo poco que faltaba para la llegada de la primavera.

Sacó su celular y se sentó en su cama. Sin pensarlo dos veces, marcó el número que, a esta altura, con algo de vergüenza y humillación, admitía saber de memoria.

" _¡Bienvenido a la línea de chat Cherry Bomb! Si desea hablar con un operador al azar, oprima 1. Si desea hablar con un determi-_ "

Presionó 1.

Empezó a tronarse sus largos dedos de manera impaciente.

" _¿Qué?_ " una voz masculina con tono desinteresado contestó la llamada.

"M-Mi nombre es Tweek y tuve un d-día horrible en el _erk_ trabajo." fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

" _¿Oh?_ " la voz cambió de aburrida a ligeramente curiosa en una sola palabra. " _¿Qué pasó?_ "

"A-Amo mi trabajo, en serio, p-pero odio a mis compañeros, no todos, p-pero a la mayoría. Son tan irritantes, lo único q-que hacen es mirarme m-mal y hacer comentarios c-cuando piensan que no escucho p-pero los oigo, ¿sabes? Porque aparentemente n-no saben lo que significa _nghh_ susurrar. ¿Sabes quién es la peor de todas? Jane. La d-detestó, se cree superior a los demás y no le echan del t-trabajo sólo porque su padre es el d-dueño de la sucursal."

" _¡Sí, que se pudra!_ " el operador coincidió con él. Sonaba sumamente divertido.

"¡¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo?!"

" _No, por favor, dime qué es lo peor._ " rogó, ahora parecía que aquel tipo estaba a punto de estallar en risas, pero Tweek no le prestó atención a eso.

"¡Que su preciosa hijita Jane se acuesta con nuestra jefa!" chilló.

 _ **"**_ _¡Maldita sea, no me esperaba eso!_ " escuchó sonoras carcajadas del otro lado de la línea, parecía que se estaba quedando sin aire de la risa.

Tweek siguió quejándose de su trabajo. Oh sí, aún había _más_. Estuvo un buen rato quejándose de cada uno de los trabajadores con el cual tenía una tensa relación. El operador parecía totalmente divertido con las historias, y no hacía más que alentarlo a que diga todo lo malo que pensaba de cada uno.

Para cuando el rubio se sacó toda la frustración del cuerpo y volvió en sí, se dio cuenta de que había pasado un poco más de hora y media quejándose y hablando mal de otras personas. El concepto del tiempo era asombroso... al igual que su futura cuenta de línea, pero sabía que no iba a tener problema para pagarla.

"¡O-Oh por Dios!" se apretó los ojos con la mano libre, totalmente avergonzado. "¡Lo siento t-tanto!"

" _¿Por qué lo sientes?_ " la otra voz no había perdido su tono divertido, estaba recuperando su aliento luego de haber reído con ganas por un buen rato.

"¡Porque estuve erk casi dos horas quejándome sin parar!" murmuró bajito. "A-Además, yo no soy así, n-nunca hablo mal de las p-personas..." dudó que le creyera luego de todas las coloridas palabras que usó para describir a sus compañeros hace unos minutos.

" _Tweek, para eso existe esta línea Además, no es bueno guardarse tantas emociones._ " aseguró, era obvio que encontraba toda la situación hilarante. Tweek aprovechó para notar lo rasposa que era su voz, estaba seguro de que esa persona era un fumador. También observó como podía escucharse música heavy metal de fondo, pero no tan fuerte como para opacar la voz del operador. " _Además, tu llamada hizo mi noche, eso te lo aseguro._ "

"¿En s-serio?" dudó escéptico.

" _Oh sí, créeme. Antes que tú llamaras tuve que escuchar a una chica lloriquear por horas porque su novio la engañaba y que, aun teniendo pruebas, todos sus amigos le decían que sólo era su imaginación, pero ella estaba segura de que todos le estaban mintiendo y no sé qué más, perdí el hilo de la historia en cierto punto._ " bufó.

"Oh..." parpadeó un par de veces.

" _Oye, sé que sueno como un maldito, pero le di el mejor consejo que pude darle, ¿okay? Le dije que la próxima vez que lo viera, lo dejara, que era lo más sensato. ¿Y sabes qué dijo ella?_ "

"¿N-No?"

" _¡Pero yo lo amo, no quiero dejarlo!_ " fingió una voz aguda y temblorosa, como si estuviera llorando desesperadamente. El rubio no pudo evitar soltar una risita por la pobre imitación de una voz femenina.

"Hiciste lo q-que pudiste, supongo." trató de animar. Sintió su estómago rugir levemente, se dio cuenta de que pronto sería la hora de la cena y que pronto debería empezar a cocinar algo. "Lo siento, pero n-no sé cuál es tu n-nombre..." se disculpó al recordar que no tuvieron tiempo de presentarse formalmente antes de que el rubio empezara a volcar todo su enojo.

" _Mi nombres es Damien, pequeño._ " un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas ante aquel apodo.

"Okay D-Damien, debo irme." observó como el cielo estaba totalmente negro, las únicas luces prendidas eran las de los altos edificios que rodeaban su pequeño apartamento y entraban por la ventana, permitiéndole distinguir los bordes de sus muebles y de él mismo.

" _Entiendo. Con respecto a tu trabajo, si fuera tú les diría exactamente lo que me dijiste a mí y los mandaría al demonio a todos._ " aconsejó burlón. " _Pero, si no tienes ganas de buscar otro empleo por el momento, mejor no lo hagas. Sólo rompe el auto de alguno de esos bastardos sin que sepan que fuiste tú._ " soltó una pequeña risa de su propia sugerencia y Tweek no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. " _Mi código es el 65, no dudes en llamarme si vuelves a tener un mal día en el trabajo._ " rió.

"De acuerdo." prometió. "A-Adiós Damien."

" _Dulce sueños Tweek._ " la línea había muerto.

Un desagradable escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero al escuchar esas últimas tres palabras, por alguna razón sintió como si Damien estuviera en la misma habitación que él y le hubiera susurrado aquellas palabras al oído.

 **[...]**

El invierno ya había quedado atrás para dar lugar a la primavera. Había pasado sólo un par de días desde el cambio de estación, pero se podía sentir un ligero y agradable calor en el aire, la gente podía abrir las ventanas y dejar respirar sus hogares luego de tanto encierro por miedo a las bajas temperaturas. Las plantas y las flores, tanto en los balcones como en los parques, empezaban a despertar lentamente. Era la época favorita de Tweek, donde no hacía ni mucho calor ni mucho frío. La cálidas temperaturas como las de aquel día le permitían estar en una simple musculosa unos talles más grande de color negra y unos jeans desgastados.

Ya había terminado de almorzar algo ligero y ahora debía hacer tiempo hasta que su turno en la cafetería empezara.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que, sin previo aviso, hubo un corte de luz en su edificio.

"G-Genial." murmuró el rubio sin ánimo, dejándose caer en uno de sus sillones individuales. Por lo menos aún había luz solar que iluminara su departamento, con un poco de suerte, la corriente eléctrica volvería antes de que el sol se metiera.

Ni siquiera fingió sentir vergüenza cuando agarró su celular. Marcó y pronto escuchó la pegajosa melodía.

" _¡Bienvenido a la línea de chat Cherry Bomb! Si desea hablar con un operador al azar, oprima 1. Si desea hablar con un determinado operador, oprima 2 y luego marque el código correspondiente a dicho operador. Si desea tener una conversación un poco más ardie-_ "

Apretó el 1. No había vuelto a llamar por segunda vez a ninguno con los que ya había tenido una sola conversación. Cuando el pensamiento de volver a llamar a Kenny o a Pip le tentaba, la curiosidad por escuchar una voz nueva le ganaba. Siempre se prometía que la próxima vez llamaría a alguno para volver a escuchar sus voces, pero siempre sucedía lo mismo y terminaba posponiéndolo para la próxima vez.

El tono sonó casi seis veces hasta que atendieron.

" _¿Diga?_ "

El rubio levantó ambas cejas sorprendido al escuchar la grave voz masculina. Sonaba como si aquella persona hubiese sido interrumpida de su sueño.

"L-Lo siento, ¿te he d-despertado?" no pudo evitar preguntar.

" _Sí, pero está bien, no debía haberme quedado dormido en primer lugar._ " sonaba más despierto y Tweek descubrió que le gustaba aquella voz. Escuchó un ligero bostezo detrás de la línea y los pelos de sus brazos se erizaron.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que ninguno producía una sola palabra.

"M-Mi nombre es Tweek, m-mi luz se cortó y no sé q-que hacer..." no sabía que era peor; las ridículas palabras que salieron de su boca o la embarazosa forma en que las dijo.

" _¿Y si sales a dar un paseo?_ " ofreció.

"No me g-gusta salir a menos q-que tenga que hacerlo." admitió en un murmuro, mordiéndose una uña de manera nerviosa.

" _Mm, te entiendo, yo tampoco lo hago a menos que tenga la obligación._ " contestó. " _Oh, por cierto, mi nombre es Craig._ "

A partir de ahí, la conversación tomó varios caminos. Hablaron de todos los temas que el rubio podía imaginar; música, películas y series de TV, anécdotas vergonzosas de cuando eran niños, de sus trabajos, lugares que les gustaría visitar, que haría cada uno con el dinero si un día ganaran la lotería, sus preferencias con respecto a la comida, mascotas (Craig tenía un guinea pig y eso era asombroso, ¿okay?) entre muchos otros.

Su plática se volvió un tanto seria cuando el rubio sacó a flote sus problemas personales, como su ansiedad y ataques de pánico, su paranoia, lo difícil que le resultaba hablar con desconocidos (en persona, claro está) y lo sólo que se sentía en su nuevo hogar.

Craig le consoló diciéndole que no era el único, que él mismo tenía problemas parecidos, excepto que él no tenía ningún interés por socializar con nadie de su entorno (excepto su familia) por lo cual terminaba pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo en solitario, pero que realmente no le daba importancia. Admitió que por causa de esto había decidido buscar un empleo que no le obligara a salir de su casa.

Por un momento, el rubio se preguntó si era el mismo caso para los otros operadores, Kenny, Pip, Damien, Stan, y otros con los que había hablado, si la verdadera razón por la que habían decidido tener este empleo era para no tener que salir al mundo exterior o tener que tomar un empleo donde no se sintieran cómodos alrededor de desconocidos. No pudo evitar preguntarse si todos ellos tenían más en común con Tweek que lo que había pensado en un principio. Una parte de él le dijo que estaba pensando demasiado las cosas, que posiblemente tenían ese trabajo porque fácilmente lo podían hacer desde la comodidad de sus hogares.

" _¿Aún no ha vuelto la luz?_ " Craig le preguntó luego de haber hablado por casi tres horas. Se dio cuenta de que era lo máximo que había hablado con alguien de esa línea hasta el momento.

Ni siquiera había pensado el tema de la luz ni por un segundo, y cuando volteó la cabeza para ver al rededor en su apartamento, vio con sorpresa que los aparatos electrónicos habían vuelto a la vida, lo que significaba que la luz había vuelto. ¿Cuándo? Tweek no estaba seguro.

"N-No." se encontró mintiendo sin saber bien la razón. "P-Pero debo p-prepararme para el trabajo."

" _De acuerdo._ " volvió a bostezar y Tweek tuvo que apretar los labios para no sonreír de manera tonta. Por alguna razón, aquel sonido le causaba ternura. " _Mi código es 93. No dudes en llamarme si quieres volver a hablar, ¿está bien?_ "

"Sí." prometió y estaba seguro que volvería a llamarlo. "Adiós Craig."

" _Adiós Tweek._ "

 **[...]**

Pasaron semanas y no volvió a llamar a Craig, quería dejar pasar un tiempo para no parecer que no tenía una vida de la cual ocuparse, aunque eso mismo había quedado claro en su conversación.

Se encontraba en la cafetería, realizando su turno. El sol brillaba fuera de las enormes ventanas del lugar, había más vida afuera del establecimiento a comparación de hace unas semanas. A medida que los días pasaban se sentía el calor aumentar, las personas en la calle ya no usaban ningún tipo de abrigos y la mayoría de sus clientes dejaban de pedir café para pedir cosas más frías.

Tweek se encontraba en la parte trasera ordenando cajas cuando uno de sus compañeros lo interrumpió.

"Tweek, necesito que vayas y atiendas en una de las cajas registradoras."

"¿Q-Qué?" dejó caer una de las cajas que tenía en sus manos del susto, provocando que el otro rodara los ojos.

"Necesito hacer una llamada y no hay nadie más que pueda atender las cajas."

"P-Pero yo-" él nunca se había ocupado de las cajas registradoras, _tampoco_ quería encargarse de ellas, tomar las ordenes de las personas era mucha presión. Prefería encargarse de cualquier cosa menos de las cajas.

"Gracias Tweek." le interrumpió con sonrió ligeramente burlona para luego irse, seguramente por la puerta trasera para poder hacer la dichosa llamada, dejando a Tweek sin opción.

El rubio apretó los labios con fuerza y bajó la mirada al piso. A paso lento y rígido se dirigió a la única caja registradora libre.

Con sus ojos clavados en los botones de la máquina, pudo notar como alguien se paraba frente a él.

"Solo un espresso para llevar." oyó una voz grave frente a él ordenar su pedido y sintió como su corazón dejó de latir de un segundo al otro.

Levantó la cabeza tan rápido y con fuerza que se sorprendió que no se haya desprendido de su cuello. Conocía esa voz, era imposible no reconocerla, pero lo que era nuevo para él era el joven parado del otro lado de la barra.

Lo primero que notó era como le llevaba al menos una cabeza en altura, lo cual no ayudaba en nada al rubio para tranquilizarse en lo más mínimo. Su cabello era negro azabache, tenía apariencia de ser suave al tacto. Vestía una remera azul oscuro que se apretaba a su cuerpo solo lo necesario, y arriba de esta una chaqueta de cuero negra algo gastada que enmarcaba sus anchos hombros y jeans del mismo color. No veía bien su rostro, ya que se encontraba con la cabeza agachada, ocupado mirando la pantalla de su celular.

 _Craig_. Craig estaba frente a él. Craig, el operador de la línea de chat con el cual había estado horas hablando hace unas semanas. Craig, quien tenía un guinea pig de mascota, quien le gustaba los programas sobre carreras de autos, quien tenía una hermana pequeña a la que molestaba cada oportunidad que tenía pero que en realidad se moriría si la perdía de alguna manera.

El mismo Craig que, al no recibir respuesta por parte del cajero, levantó la mirada e hicieron contacto visual y Tweek podía jurar que le estaba dando _algo_.

Al principio pensó que sus ojos eran negros, pero gracias a las luces blancas de los letreros con los menús que se encontraba a su espalda pudo notar que realmente eran de un azul oscuro. Dichos profundos ojos estaban enmarcados por gruesas pestañas negras. Su rostro era implacable, su piel pálida carecía de alguna imperfección, al igual que sus finos labios.

Una ola de inseguridad golpeó al rubio al recordar sus ojeras, las pecas que tenía en sus mejillas y sus labios rotos por culpa de sus contantes mordidas.

 _'¡Maldito hijo de puta, olvidó mencionar que aparte de operador era un maldito modelo!'_

No supo cuánto tiempo se había quedado mirándolo fijamente, tampoco sabía hace cuánto que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta o sus ojos habían dejado de parpadear, solamente se quedó mirando a lo que debía ser uno de los modelos por el cual da Vinci habría matado por esculpir.

Craig levantó una fina ceja, curioso, y oh, _oh_ , el maldito también podía hacer eso. _Por supuesto que podía hacer eso_.

Parpadeó un par de veces y asintió, dándole a entender que había escuchado su pedido. Corrió a la parte de atrás a hacer el café, y mientras lo hacía tomó varias bocanadas de aire, tratando de calmarse. ' _Ahora es el momento en que personas salen de sus escondites y me dicen que estoy en un programa de televisión y que nada de esto es real._ ' deseó internamente. Cuando ya lo tenía listo, volvió a la barra y se lo entregó, sus ojos pegados nuevamente a la caja registradora.

"Gracias." dijo Craig, agarrando su café y entregándole el dinero a cambio. Tweek lo tomó con manos ligeramente temblorosas y lo guardó donde correspondía.

En un segundo, el pelinegro había desaparecido de la fila. Levantó sus ojos disimuladamente y lo vio dirigirse hacia la salida a paso seguro, café en mano, con su ancha espalda, fuertes brazos y-

Tweek se tapó la cara con ambas manos, muerto de la vergüenza porque aquello realmente había pasado. Temblaba ligeramente y sentía su rostro arder por completo, estaba seguro de que estaba totalmente rojo. Lo único que podía escuchar era el rápido latido de su corazón en sus oídos, opacando las quejas de los siguientes clientes que exigían que tomara sus pedidos.

 **[...]**

Luego del 'Incidente C' (así decidió llamarlo Tweek al penoso incidente en la cafetería) Tweek se debatía entre llamar a algún operador Kenny o Pip, o incluso Damien, para contarle su experiencia porque realmente necesitaba decirle a alguien lo que había pasado.

Dejó pasar exactamente cuatro días para luego decidir hacerse el tonto y llamar a Craig. Estaba acostado en su cama, aún en pijamas, ya que era sábado y no tenía que ir a ninguna parte hasta que su turno de la tarde en la cafetería empezara.

" _¡Bienvenido a la línea de chat Cherry Bomb! Si desea hablar con un operador al azar, oprima 1. Si desea hablar con un determinado operador, oprima 2 y luego marque el código correspondiente a dicho operador. Si dese-_ "

Oprimió el 2, y luego marcó el código correspondiente.

El tono sonó solamente un par de veces pero se le hizo eterno al rubio, hasta que por fin Craig atendió.

" _¿Hola?_ "

"Hola..." murmuró bajito, preparándose para cualquier cosa que el pelinegro fuera a decir relacionado al Incidente C.

" _Hola Tweek._ " juró que podía escuchar una sonrisa en su voz, pero se obligó a tranquilizarse, seguro era su imaginación.

La conversación transcurrió con normalidad. Se pusieron al día luego de que hubieran pasado semanas desde la primera vez que habían conversado, sus estudios (Craig estudiaba cinematografía mientras Tweek estudiaba psicología) y uno que otro tema trivial. El rubio hizo todo lo posible para no tocar el tema de su trabajo.

" _Oye Tweek._ " Murmuró el pelinegro de pronto.

"¿Hmm?" luchaba por no cerrar sus párpados. Si bien ya eran casi la una de la tarde, el rubio aún tenía sueño luego de una semana especialmente agotadora, y la suave y serena voz de Craig no ayudaba a mantenerlo despierto.

" _Me habías dicho que trabajabas en una cafetería, pero no lo lindo que te veías con el uniforme._ "

Sus ojos se abrieron totalmente y juró que sintió su corazón detenerse para luego latir descontroladamente. Rápidamente se sentó en la cama, expulsando pánico por cada poro de su cuerpo.

"¿Q-Q-Qué?" su voz había aumento considerablemente de volumen porque no, Craig _no_ acaba de decir eso.

" _Tu uniforme de color verde realmente te queda bien, combina con tus ojos._ " deseó que la tierra se lo tragase porque sí, su delantal de la cafetería era de color verde oscuro.

Si antes pensaba que escuchaba una sonrisa en su voz, ahora estaba completamente seguro.

"¿C-Cómo...?" fue lo único que logró murmurar.

" _Tenías una placa con tu nombre en tu uniforme._ " su tono indicaba que estaba diciendo lo más obvio del mundo.

Pasaron unos segundos en que Tweek no se movió. Lentamente, alejó el celular de su oído a una distancia segura y articuló las palabras ' _¡¿Qué demonios?!_ ' sin pronunciar un sólo sonido, apretando sus ojos con fuerza. Luego de eso, volvió a poner su celular en el oído con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

"Oh, n-no me había d-dado cuenta…" trató de sonar lo más normal posible. Iba a salvar la poca, por no decir inexistente, dignidad que le quedaba, maldita sea.

El pelinegro hizo un sonido de afirmación, parecía que encontraba divertida la situación. No sabía si era pena o piedad, pero Craig cambió de tema como si no hubiera pasado nada, y el rubio estaba agradecido por ello.

Tal vez podían dejar todo el tema atrás y fingir que el Incidente C nunca sucedió.

 **[...]**

Por supuesto que las cosas nunca salen como Tweek quiere.

El rumor de que podían poner a Tweek en las cajas registradoras para tomarse un tiempo libre se esparció fugazmente entre los empleados de la cafetería, así que apenas empezó su turno del lunes a la tarde y ya se encontraba de vuelta en la barra, atendiendo pedidos en contra de su voluntad.

El rubio tomaba los pedidos lo mejor que podía, trataba de ser educado con los clientes y hacer los cafés lo más rápido que podía. Todo iba de maravilla, o al menos así lo quería creer, cuando una figura familiar se paró frente a él.

Cuando sus ojos chocaron con unos orbes azul oscuro, se mordió la lengua con violencia para no hacer ningún ruido que pudiera calificarse como embarazoso.

Parado frente a él, como si fuera un déjà vu, estaba Craig. Vestía los mismo jeans oscuros que la última vez, excepto que ahora usaba una musculosa negra, dejando sus perfectos y bien formados brazos a la vista.

"Un espresso para llevar." ordenó. Notaba como una de sus comisuras luchaba para no elevarse y Tweek lo fulminó con la mirada.

Rojo de la ira (sí, simple y pura ira) asintió una vez de manera cortante. Con los labios fuertemente apretados, se dirigió a la parte de atrás para hacer el café. Una vez listo, volvió y se lo entregó, esta vez haciendo completo contacto visual. Aún con sus mejillas rosas, le extendió el café, su mirada era retadora.

Una cosa era que lo humillara sin ser consciente de ello, y otra era provocarlo.

El pelinegro aceptó el café, relamiéndose los labios lentamente. Sus dedos se rozaron por unos segundos y el rubio sintió una corriente eléctrica, pero sólo duró unos segundos. Por suerte el otro ya había agarrado el café, porque si dependiera de Tweek, estaba seguro que ya se habría caído y ensuciado toda la barra.

"Gracias Tweek." ronroneó ligeramente y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

Y sin más, se marchó.

El rubio lo fulminó todo el tiempo en que tardó en llegar a la entrada y salir del lugar, y siguió fulminando la puerta por un minuto entero solo para estar seguro.

No lo llamó aquella noche, y tampoco luego de eso. No estaba enojado con Craig, pero tampoco estaba listo para llamarlo. No estaba seguro de porqué.

Aun así, eso no impidió que el pelinegro volviera a la cafetería, volvía cada dos días, era como su rutina. Lunes, miércoles y viernes. A veces Tweek se encontraba en las cajas registradoras o en la parte de atrás, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden. Cuando se ocupaba de la parte de atrás y veía al pelinegro entrar, corría a ocultarse, y si ese día tenía que trabajar en las cajas, no tenía más opción que atender su pedido, sintiendo esos ojos azules siguiéndolo cada segundo.

Su pequeño juego tomó lugar durante unas semanas, y terminó un lunes.

El calor era cada día más insoportable que el anterior, faltaba muy poco para que el verano llegara y Tweek maldijo internamente. Odiaba cuando hacía mucho calor, la ciudad no era bonita cuando las temperaturas eran muy altas, mucha gente en la calle y el calor del asfalto hacía que el rubio se mareara con facilidad. Por suerte tenía un aire acondicionado en su departamento. Si antes utilizaba varias excusas para no salir al exterior, con esta no lo volvían a ver hasta que el verano pasara.

La cafetería estaba repleta. Mucha gente venía, pedía algo y se sentaba en las mesas a aprovechar el frío de los aires acondicionados del lugar. Algunos conversaban entre sí, otros leían libros o escribían en sus computadoras portátiles, incluso había pequeños grupos de estudio en el piso de arriba. Parecía que nadie tenía planeado volver a las infernales calles pronto.

Como era de esperarse, Craig apareció ese día, pidiendo lo mismo de siempre.

Cuando tuvo su café en mano, le entregó el dinero se despidió de el con un guiño. El rubio no le daba mucha importancia, acostumbrado a que le coqueteara cuando le entregaba el café. Siempre le producía un hormigueo en el estómago, pero por lo menos había aprendido a disimular el efecto que le provocaba aquellos gestos coquetos.

Cuando iba a guardar el dinero en la caja, notó que había una pequeña nota doblada entre los billetes.

Abrió el papel y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

Allí escrito había un número de teléfono, que era obvio que pertenecía a un celular, junto a la palabra " _Llámame_ ".

Por primera vez desde que se había mudado, una enorme y alegra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

* * *

Okay, estoy **99.9%** de que las líneas de chat _no_ funcionan así, pero en mi fic sí lo hacen, ¿okay? Okay.

Los códigos de cada chico son los números de la quiniela/lotería de mi país, y cada uno tiene un significado.

Kenny: 47; muerto.

Stan: 34; la cabeza.

Pip: 31; la luz.

Damien: 65; el cazador.

Craig: 93; enamorado.

Realmente quería hacer un AU donde Tweek y Craig se conocieron por teléfono, y de las diferentes ideas que me surgieron, elegí esta.

En fin, espero que te haya gustado **Gaby** y a todos aquellos que también lo hayan leído.

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
